


Let Me

by jj2850



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Backstory, Closet space, Emotionally constipated characters, F/M, Flashback, Laundry, Manga, Muscles, Pheromones, Scents, Shiratorizawa, Smells, Volleyball manager, adult time skip, bunk beds, goshiki is cute, mangaka, sadistic streak, sleep over, strong female lead, teenage years, tendou - Freeform, the OC is dense as fuck, time skip, ushijima is a fan, uwu, yamagata saves the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj2850/pseuds/jj2850
Summary: Shiratorizawa boys and a perverted mangaka manager with a muscle obsession. The adventures of a perverted girl and a bunch of meat head volleyball idiots.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment 😳
> 
> please give me constructive criticism im begging you

1.  
The daily routine of an accomplished mangaka is not as boring as it seems. Having sold over a million copies in Japan and a soon anime adaptation, the so called author of this series is anything but normal. Sure, the hours spent drawing storylines and character profiles takes up most of her time but at the end of the day it’s worth it. Choosing to live life as if she’s a NEET is one thing but obsessing over male 2D characters with no prior experience to real men has really taken a toll on her and her colleagues. She literally barely goes outside. Aside from her peculiar interest in fictional characters, her second obsession is Volleyball. She wasn’t as athletic as her other peers in Shiratorizawa but she can hold her ground when playing the sport.

******

During her high school days, the girls volleyball tryouts was a complete disaster. The school she went to was notorious for the sport. The girls team alone is almost impossible to get into. With an academic scholarship, everyone doubted that she could join the team and they were right. She passed the first round of tryouts with flying colors since her offense is pretty impressive. She can spike harder than any girl on the team and when she receives it’s always on point, But what kept her from being on the team is her slowness. She was like a turtle that can jump high and hit hard but her speed was subpar. 

She trained hard before the second round of tryouts, jogging before dawn, weight lifting, and resistance training. The desire to join the team was severe as she even opted to jog in the rain. The tryouts was in two days and she’s over exerted herself too much and caught a cold. Panicking, she took the day off school to recover so that she would be healthy enough for the second round of tryouts. But it’s just her luck that she slept through it and missed the entire thing. Frustrated and dejected, she made her way back to the dorms when she stumbled upon the boy’s volleyball team’s gym. The court was filled with testosterone, sweat, and muscles. Her eyes sparkled for a second and then right there developed her third obsession: muscles. 

She entered the gym full of curiosity. The ceilings were much higher than the girl’s gym. The court was also significantly bigger. But aside from the setting, her attention was drawn to the males covered in sweat, huffing in oxygen to catch their breath. It was a magnificent sight. Their arms were sculpted, biceps and triceps flexing whenever they tried to make contact with the ball, thighs and glutes clenched when squatting to receive, and only god knows what their torso would look like under their shirts. Drool was practically dripping from her lips as her eyes darted from one boy to another. 

“Are you okay?” A voice startled her from her fantasy. She yelped, jumped back in surprise and fell on her butt. 

A boy with a lean figure and sandy hair knelt down and stretched out a hand to help her up. She stared at it for a second and got up on her own. He let the hand fall on to his side and gave her an awkward smile. 

“Uh, I’m fine. Thanks.” Her face contorted expressionless as she became aware of her surroundings. 

The boy raised an eyebrow and gasped. “You’re the new manager!” He then took her arm and dragged her towards an old gentleman sitting by the bleachers. 

“Shirabu! Why aren’t you in practice?!” The man, assumed to be the coach hollered at him. 

“Coach Washijou, I found the new manager!” Shirabu replied in defense. 

Coach Washijou looked her up and down and nodded. Before she got a chance to speak he ordered her to fill the water bottles and wash the towels. His presence was so intimidating that she couldn’t help but comply. 

She loaded the cart with bottles filled with cold water, and headed back to the gym. The boys perked up when they saw the water cart being pushed by a girl and quickly huddled around her excitedly. 

“Hey, what’s your name?”

“Are you the new manager?” 

“Please give me your number!”

The situation was definitely overwhelming but she couldn’t help but embrace it. Behind her stoic demeanor was a giggly school girl. She internally screamed as she was surrounded by boys from every angle. The shape of their jawlines, their adams apple bobbing up and down as they drank, and the water leaking out from the side of their mouths only to be wiped off by the back of their hands. Every angle. The sight was consumed by her happily, she almost smiled. 

“Excuse me” A voice said behind her. She jumped in surprise and bumped into something hard. An arm caught her before she could fall. She looked up and saw a giant towering over her. This man was pure muscle. She looked up but lights hindered her vision as his face shadowed over her. 

“Can I have my water bottle please?”,he said looking at her hand. 

There was only one bottle left — the one she was holding. 

“Thank you, I almost fell again” She said trying to sound as calm as possible. She was screaming inside, if someone could read her mind it would just be amplified shouts of glee. 

She stood up straight and handed him the bottle. He was a rugged kind of handsome. Someone who trained extremely hard to master the sport. And she knew exactly who he was. 

******

Ushijima wasn’t even phased that a girl was the center of attention, he just wanted to drink and practice more. With no intention of even making contact with her, a familiar scent tickled his nose. Like jasmine in the spring, he reminisced of his childhood with his father until his thoughts were interrupted with her firmly pushing him away. 

He looked down and saw a girl with an expressionless face. She thanked him, gathered the bottles and walked away pushing the cart into the storage room. 

During the whole practice he kept on unconsciously trailing her as she did errands for coach Washijou. He was drawn to that soft jasmine scent that she emitted. 

He then decided he would approach her and ask her if she wore perfume she wore, what shampoo she uses, and how she does her laundry. 

His anticipation grew as he thought of all the laundry detergents he read on his grandma’s coupon book. He listed all the one’s on his head while preparing to hit one his powerful spike serves. His thoughts lingered on the lavender scent he used to wash his clothes until the ball he spiked hit Goshiki square in the face. His aim was always accurate unless he was distracted, in this case his thoughts were too loud for him to pay attention. 

Tendou cackled beside him, his laughter echoing throughout the gym. He was practically rolling on the floor holding his abdomen. 

“Wakatoshi-kun! That was a great service ace! You practically aimed to kill!” Tendou said catching his breath. 

Coach Washijou yelled for the new manager to escort Goshiki to the nurse. 

Ushijima felt a strange emotion, Goshiki had the chance to be closer to her. His eyes trailed them as they left the gym and disappeared from sight. 

******  
She wondered if she was dreaming of if her luck took a turn for the better today. Either way, she didn’t complain. She tried to explain to Coach Washijou that she wasn’t the person they were expecting to be the manager but as if he’d take no for an answer. He sternly told her that she can’t back out from this position anymore since he already turned in the paperwork. She sighed in defeat until she was yet again summoned for another task. 

A loud ‘boom’ echoed throughout the whole gym disrupting her from her thoughts. She turned and saw a boy laying on the ground groaning in pain. 

Coach Washijou yelled for her to escort him to the nurse. She bolted from her seat and walked towards the injured boy. He was clutching his nose in pain as blood started to drip from his hands. She grabbed a towel and a cold compress and helped him up. His body leaned towards her and she uttered silent prayer thanking god for giving her the opportunity to touch adolescent males with muscles. 

“Thank you manager-san, if you weren’t here I might’ve died from embarrassment from Tendou-senpai’s constant heckling.” Goshiki replied with a blush growing on his face. 

“No worries. You can call me (last name).” 

“Are you a third year too Lastname-san?” he asked curiously. 

“Yes, I’ve been in both Tendou’s and Ushijima’s class for the past three years. I don’t think they know me though.” 

“Ah, You are my senpai!” He said beaming through the towel. 

They continued a bit more small talk until they arrived at the infirmary. The nurse instructed Goshiki to rest for a bit and handed him a new towel for his nosebleed. Goshiki sat on the infirmary bed nervously as the new manager wiped his face clear of blood. His heartbeat began to race as her face was inches from him. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail and the charm from her earring was flickering in the sunlit room. At that moment he considered her to be someone sent from above. She looked ethereal as the sun lit her face just right. His face was cherry red at this point and before he could speak he felt her hand touch his forehead. 

“W-what are you doing Lastname-san!” he said panicking. 

“You’re face is very red. I wonder if you have a fever.” She smiled softly at him. 

“N-no it’s okay! I’m fine! You should head back to the gym, they might need you there. I’ll be okay I promise!” He huffed, flustered. 

She nodded and left the infirmary. She wondered if he turned red because of her or if he was embarrassed to be with a girl. Nonetheless, she left the room beaming. Goshiki had a nice build. Although his bowl cut made him look cute and innocent, his physique was quite attractive. He was tall and lean with a medium build, as expected for the next upcoming ace. 

By the time she got to the gym, the practice was about to wrap up as the boys began their cool down exercises. She walked in and felt someone’s burning stare on her. She turned and locked eyes with the captain. His gaze was so intense it’s as if he could read her mind. She quickly swore under her breath and cleared her thoughts. Head empty. 

She could hear him approach her. His steps seemed heavy even though his footsteps made no sound while approaching her. She gulped nervously and put on her expressionless facade. 

“Lastname-san” Ushijima said. 

Weird. She didn’t know he knew her name. She faced him, keeping eye contact. The best way to conquer nervousness is equal intimidation. 

“Your smell...”, he said trailing off. 

Huh? Her smell? Did she smell bad?

“What laundry detergent do you use?” 

She didn’t know how to reply. 

“I think I like the way you smell.” He said stoically. 

Ohh.  
Interesting. She tucked a hair behind her ear. It was her move. 

“Ushijima-san, would you like to do laundry with me?” She replied bluntly. 

Ushijima smiled briefly and nodded. 

“I’ll meet you in the laundromat after practice.” He said while walking away. 

The brief conversation with her almost made him lose his cool. She smelled good, now she’s going to help him with laundry. He quickly helped his teammates clean up and pondered about doing his laundry. 

He arrived at the laundromat 15 minutes earlier than the supposed time. He gathered all his uniforms and jerseys and bolted out the door before Tendou could invite him to play a video game. He looked at the vending machine at the corner of the room which displayed an array of different laundry detergent brands. Fresh scent, ocean breeze, floral and so on. He tried to guess which one she uses. 

“Ushijima-san you’re here early.”

She walked in the laundromat hauling the whole teams dirty jerseys and towels. Ushijima wore a tank top and some joggers. He looked like a greek statue with his arm muscles perfectly sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Her breath hitched audibly which caused her to drop a couple laundry bags on the floor. 

Ushijima bent down and helped her pick up the the laundry he dropped. He was in a squatting position and his top exposed his chest and there she saw it. MAN CLEAVAGE. 

Her breathing became labored because it definitely was a sight for sore eyes. 

“Are you okay Lastname-san?” Hopefully Coach Washijou wasn’t too hard on her on her first day. 

She nodded and began to fill some empty washing machines with dirty jerseys. It smelled like a jock-strap dipped in vinegar, but she didn’t dare to make a face. She continued with her stoic expression as always, especially in front of Ushijima. ‘No sign of weakness’ echoed in her brain like a lit up traffic signal. 

Ushijima patiently watched her prepare each laundry cycle. Separating them by color and adding bleach to the white towels. Everything seemed normal so far until she pulled out the most generic brand of laundry detergent. It wasn’t even Tied. 

He unconsciously grabbed the bottle from her and took a big whiff. Confused by his actions she stood there and blinked. 

“Do you use these for your clothes too?” He commanded. 

She blinked again stunned that he would act so aggressive just for a sniff. 

“Uh, yeah this is how I usually do my laundry too.” 

He studied her expression but she didn’t waver. ‘NO SIGN OF WEAKNESS’ was now blaring through her thoughts as he stared at her for a few seconds. 

“Do you use perfume?” He asked 

She shook her head. 

“Shampoo?”

She pulled out her phone and typed a couple words on the search bar. She showed him a picture of the same brand of shampoo and conditioner he used. 

“Lotion?”

She swiped her screen and showed him a non-scented moisturizer for sensitive skin. 

He sighed in defeat as he ran out of things he could think of. 

She was still confused of how he wanted to know why she smelled the way she does. Maybe it’s pheromones? Nah. She almost laughed out loud when she thought of physical and chemical attraction towards the ace. Besides, he’s only the focal point of her manga’s main character. He’s nothing but a tool to her success. 

“Lastname-san, I’d like to smell you again.” Ushijima said interrupting her thoughts. 

What the fuck. She knows he’s straight forward but not to this extent. What would a normal girl do? Blush? Scream? Run away? No, she will not cave in front of this man. 

“Go ahead.” She said with a straight face. 

He leaned in his face centimeters from her neck. If he was going to smell her, might as well do the same. His scent was a mixture of lavender and eucalyptus. She moved closer to study the nape of his neck. Whenever he inhaled and exhaled his Adams apple would bob, his collar bones would contract, and HIS CHEST would rise and fall. She felt his breath below her ear. If she could only see his face. 

They must look like creeps. 

Ushijima soaked in her scent. Jasmine lingered against his nostrils until the door to the school’s laundromat slammed open. Good thing they were both blocked by one of the washing machines, but you could still see their silhouette. They froze in place. 

“Uh-I’m sorry!” a girls voice full of embarrassment muttered and slammed the door shut once again. 

They stepped away from each other. She looked up and saw a blush forming on his face. Ushijima capable of showing emotion? She won this round.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supply closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with writing this because my crackhead brain can’t pick just one scenario

2.  
It was safe to say that Ushijima was not an emotionally constipated person. He definitely showed emotions in every aspect of life. People don’t seem to notice but he takes everything in consideration. With years of training for the sport, he barely interacted with females unless it was his mother or grandmother. Therefore, he only knew of their likes and dislikes. But young female adolescents were a mystery to him. 

His face began to heat up as someone almost walked in on them. His nose almost touched her neck and when he stepped back, her scent still lingered on his nostrils. She wasn’t phased by this at all. She looked more surprised than embarrassed. 

The door slammed open again and in walked Semi, Tendou, and Reon holding their laudry baskets. They were all chatting about a new game launching this weekend. 

“Semisemi-kun! If you can beat me in Smash Bros I’ll buy you the new game!” Tendou said sweetly his tone laced with mischief. 

Ushijima panicked and grabbed the manager’s arm. He opened the supply closet and headed in with the girl in tow. When the Laundromat’s door was about to slam close, he closed the closet door at the same time to mask the noise. 

“You’re on Tendou” Semi replied with a smirk

“Hey guys? Didn’t the door close a little louder than usual?” Reon said with concern. 

From outside the laundromat, the janitor’s mop had fallen on the doorknob unintentionally locking all five of them in there. 

Tendou looked at Reon with an amused look and grabbed the door handle. 

“Oh Reon-kun, don’t be scared! We’re not lo-“ Tendou said while jiggling the doorknob. He jiggled it harder but that just caused the mop to fall deeper in the gap between the doorknob making it stuck in a certain position. 

Reon had a look of worry on his face. “You guys, all our phones are charging in the common room. We can’t even call Ushijima to rescue us.” 

******

Ushijima swore audibly, hearing the entire conversation from inside the supply room. The room could barely hold one person and now a giant and a girl were shoved in like a can of sardines. 

It was extremely tight. She doesn’t have claustrophobia but it was definitely hard to breath. The giant beside her seems to have taken most of the oxygen supply in the small space but she didn’t dare to say anything. This was definitely a good opportunity for her manga. This was a classic trope in many shoujo mangas but not in many shounen jump ones. 

She thought of different scenarios she could use this in: Finding a new friend? Stuck with the star player? Her thoughts seemed to match the situation. Were her and Ushijima friends now? Any other girl would probably trade places— that’s right! Aside from her thoughts about manga she definitely forgot that she was a girl with a boy stuck in a closet. This was her chance to feel his muscles. 

This is better than breathing. She decided to sacrifice her health in the name of science. She could feel his chest rise and fall as he cupped his hand on the door listening to the other boys conversation. He shifted slightly and his torso pressed against hers hands. Pecs, obliques, ABS!!!!! 

She subtly pressed her hands against his body. He didn’t seem to notice. If she moved her hands up and down it would’ve been obvious. She spread her fingers apart across his wide abdomen and counted his abs. 

Two, Four, Six, Eigh—

Her focus was disrupted with him swearing under his breath. He took out his phone and started tapping at it furiously. She looked up at him and saw his signature scowl. It seemed to grow deeper as seconds passed. She was now starting to feel the discomfort. She doesn’t know what the weather up there was like but it was now really hard to breath at her level. The air around her seemed thick and she began to feel dizzy. Sweat formed on her brow as her breathing became more and more labored. Her eyes rolled back and she slumped against his chest. 

******

Ushijima felt a dead weight on him. He looked down and saw the slumped body of the manager. Panicking, he placed two fingers on her neck for a pulse. She was alive, only passed out. He looked at his phone and saw no new messages from Goshiki. He then remembered that he knocked him out during today’s practice and that he’s probably resting in the infirmary. He texted Shirabu to come to the laundromat but he got a reply saying that he needed to visit his relatives after practice. 

He could hear the three bicker about being locked in the laundromat and teasing each other from today’s practice. 

“Since we’re here we should just do our laundry anyways.” Reon suggested. 

Semi nodded in agreement and opened a washing machine. Inside was the boy’s teams jerseys. He closed it and moved on to the other one. All of the machines were occupied with the boys teams laundry. 

“You guys these are all the volleyball teams laundry! Manager-chan must’ve been doing this for us.” He said in awe. 

“She could come back anytime and rescue us!” Tendou interjected. 

The three broke out in sighs of relief. Little did they know Manager-chan laid unconscious in Ushijima’s arms inside a supply closet. 

Hearing the commotion from outside Ushijima contacted one more person he hasn’t texted yet. He scrolled through his contacts and saw Yamagata Hayato’s name pop up. The closet was getting awfully humid and he himself was sweating bullets. 

He pressed his contact name with a clammy finger. The button immediately began to ring in speaker mode. He cursed and lowered the volume in panic. 

“Do you guys hear a ringing sound?” Semi asked. 

Tendou looked around and spotted the supply closet in the corner. His eyes narrowed. He approached it cautiously. He swore he heard shuffling inside. 

The phone was still ringing in Ushijima’s hand. He could see a shadow blocking the door frame from outside. Tendou. He saw the doorknob twist slightly. Then the laundromat’s door suddenly clicked open as Yamagata had his phone in his ear. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Yamagata asked curiously at the trio. “Dinner is about to end and the cafeteria is about to close. — Ushijima? Hello? Hellooooo?” He said into his phone. 

Yamagata looked at his phone puzzled. Probably a butt dial. The trio sighed in relief and bombarded out the door towards the cafeteria squabbling like ducks. The complained of how they were locked inside and starving. 

Ushijima opened the closet door once the coast was clear. He carried the unconscious girl out the room, careful not to bump her head on the door frame. He down looked at her sleeping face and headed towards her dorm. He knew of her prior to her becoming the manager. She was different from what he imagined. She was a lot kinder than he thought, He was intimidated by her. The top of their class, she seemed like she did things effortlessly. He knew that wasn’t the case. Ever since he saw her jogging in the rain he knew she worked hard to get where she’s at. He eventually found out that she passed the first round of tryouts in the girl’s volleyball team. He watched from the sidelines when she was practicing her spikes. Her hits were powerful, she reminded him of the captain of Aobajohsai. A fellow hard worker, just like him. When she didn’t show up for the second round of tryouts he was worried that she got sick from the rain. He suspected right and asked Coach Washijou if she could be the new manager for the boys volleyball team. Coach agreed since she scored first during the exams. It wouldn’t be hard for her to juggle academics and club. 

He stood in front of her dorm room and twisted the doorknob open. Walking in, he saw the floor littered with papers of drawings. She had a whole wall dedicated story board of volleyball. On the other wall was drawings of muscles in every position. She was good at drawing, he’d like to read her manga one day. 

She shifted in his hold and her eyes fluttered open. She stared up at Ushijima and finally realized they were in her room. 

“Uh, don’t look at the walls.” She said mustering to speak calmly while alarmed. Ushijima complied and looked the other way. 

She jumped out of his arms as gracefully as possible. Her face contorted expressionless once again, thinking of ways to explain to Ushijima that she was a closeted mangaka, a freak, and a pervert all rolled into one. 

“I want to read them someday.” He said still looking at the opposite direction. 

Huh? What was this now? 

“I know you work hard in everything you do. Please let me read your work once you’ve completed it. Ganbare, Lastname-san” Ushijima said facing her this time. 

She didn’t know how to feel at this point. This was the first time someone complimented her for what she actually liked. Red creeped up on her cheeks as she tried to look for the words to reply. This is also the first time she became outwardly flustered towards someone. 

“Thank you for teaching me your laundry techniques.” He said bowing. Ushijima turned towards the door and left her room. 

She sat on her bed stunned because of what just happened. Never in a million years she’d thought the Captain of the volleyball team would ever walk into her room, let alone compliment her. She straightened her posture, sat on her desk and rolled her sleeves up. This was the motivation she needed to create this manga. 

******

Back in the cafeteria, Tendou, Semi, Oohira, and Yamagata were all chatting amongst themselves excitedly. They were rowdy as always, talking while chewing, burping out loud, and laughing like hyenas. 

Ushijima walked in the cafeteria and sat next to the rowdy boys. 

“Wakatoshi-kun! Where were you? We were stuck in the laundromat for hours!” Tendou said dramatically. 

“Oh, yeah did you call me Ushijima-san?” Yamagata interjected. 

Tendou raised an eyebrow curious to where his friend could’ve been. Stoically as always, he nodded. 

“I was in a bit of trouble but I’m okay now.” Ushijima replied. 

Before Tendou could ask what had happened, Semi interrupted him with their video game bet. The two boys left the cafeteria racing towards the common room to play Smash Bros. 

Ushijima wondered if the manager had eaten yet. He looked around the cafeteria and there was still no sign of her. Reon looked at him and asked if everything was okay. His teammates seemed concerned about his where a-bouts and he assured them that he was just in the library during the afternoon. He finished his plate and headed towards the school’s minimart. He bought a bento and some green tea and headed towards the manager’s dorm room. The door was slightly ajar, light poured out of her room and into the hallway. He saw her sketching something on her desk. He smiled briefly and placed the plastic bag of food on the door handle and retired for the night. 

It was almost midnight when a yawn escaped her lips. Her stomach growled in response and she decided to head to the vending machines for a snack. She opened her door and something fell on the ground. It was a plastic bag of food. Something was attached to the bento saying ‘Gambare Lastname.’ scribbled on the sticky note. 

She smiled softly and headed back to her desk, with the food in hand. 

“FUCK THE LAUNDRY!” She yelped, suddenly remembering the jerseys and towels she washed. Coach Washijou would kill her! She scrambled on putting her jacket on and raced towards the laundromat.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep. Over.

Lying on the bed at 3 am, pondering about nonsense that she unconsciously remembered, is what’s running through her mind at the moment. But this nonsense kicked a spark in her brain, now with thoughts racing 100 miles an hour. She couldn’t get it out of her head. His smell, His face,the warmth of his touch, and his muscles. She squeezed her body pillow tighter, burying her face in it and letting out a muffled squeal. 

This was her true face. 

A dangerous smirk lingered on her face as she slowly sat up from her bed. The boy’s hall was only across the common room in the left wing of the dormitories. Ushijima’s dorm was exactly forty-seven and a half steps from hers. This was a dangerous ploy indeed but she can’t help it, impulsiveness was through roof. 

She she shoved each foot inside a fluffy slipper and tiptoed to the door. Sticking her head out, she looked left and right to see if the coast was clear. Of course it was clear, it is an ungodly hour after all. She didn’t have many barriers to go through but she still kept replaying the mission impossible theme song in her head. This definitely was a mission impossible. For a dumbass. 

It had been approximately a month in a half since she started becoming manager to the Shiratorizawa Volleyball team. As always, she kept her great façade of being expressionless in public. The team loved her, it was like she was always four or five steps ahead of them. Of course she wasn’t that good in the beginning but she kept a notebook full of information based on each player. It wasn’t at all that hard to attain, being manager meant more time spent together.

The school prioritized athletes more than anything, so the school’s male population was significantly larger than the females. The boys hall was longer and wider, the dim lights illuminated the empty hallway making seem bigger than it is. She took careful steps towards the door and cupped an ear on the wooden frame. Nothing but the whirring sound of a desk fan echoed through the doorframe. Wow, he does sleep like the dead. She took another step closer, clutching the doorknob, holding her breath. 

******

Ushijima’s compliance to his teammates was always a straight forward answer. Either yes or no. Tonight’s answer was yes but he slowly began to regret it as they suggested a sleep over in the captain’s room. He already had Tendou as his roommate and he had to deal with the boy’s antics daily. He’s slightly jealous of the girls since they didn’t have to share a room with anyone but he didn’t bother to complain. It was almost 3 am and Reon decided to go back to his room since he needed rest for an exam tomorrow. Ushijima looked at him with desperation but Reon flashed him a helpless look. 

“Hey, hey everyone! Why don’t we play a game. It’s called lights out. All we need is the dark and a flash light!” He said excitedly holding a flashlight it front of Yamagata’s face.

“Quit it Tendou-san! You’ll make me blind!”, The poor boy squinted from the brightness. 

“Hmm, sounds interesting but it’s three am. How are we supposed to play that without being loud?” Semi said slightly interested after playing eight rounds of Uno. 

Tendou hummed lightly tapping his finger on his chin. “Hmm~~ hmm~~ first one who makes a sound owes us Haägen Daz!” He sang merrily. 

Shirabu and Goshiki’s bickering stopped as they focused their attention to the red headed boy. Honey was practically dripping from their eyes.  
“Haägen Daz!”, they exclaimed in unison. Taichi looked up from his Switch with interest. 

Next thing you know, it was pitch black and the boys scattered in different areas of the room. Tendou decided to be ‘it’ and held the flash light. There were some slight shuffling to his left and he smirked, gripping the flashlight in between his palm. His thumb grazed the on button and shined it towards the victim. 

It was Shirabu with a lampshade on his head. Tendou almost burst out laughing as he held a hand on his mouth. He shined the light to his right and Goshiki was wheezing silently. On the bottom bunk, Ushijima was watching silently but still amused. Semi was crouched over in the corner next to Taichi and Yamagata sat on the floor trying not to laugh. 

Everyone froze as they heard light footsteps at the door. There was a figure right outside the room. Was it Reon? Everyone held their breath. Tendou shut the light off and stared at the door knob. It twisted carefully almost as if they didn’t want to wake anyone up. Ushijima’s eyes were already adjusted to the dark, he saw the door slowly open and a small silhouette stood by it. This definitely wasn’t Reon. 

Tendou pointed the flash light at the silhouette and clicked the flashlight on. 

Manager-chan?

The brightness hit her face like ball coming at a speed of a 1000 miles per hour. She instinctively raised a hand against the light. Tendou averted the light to Shirabu who was still wearing a lampshade over his head. The manager’s face squirmed in terror as a deafening scream escaped her lips. 

Ushijima’s eyes widened. He immediately shot up from the bed and silenced her with his hand on her mouth. He grabbed her body and pulled her in the room. Taichi turned the desk lamp on while Yamagata and Semi scrambled to their feet. Goshiki murmured incoherent words in panic and Shirabu opened the door closet door. Ushijima carried the wide-eyed manager and shoved her up the top bunk. Shirabu pulled Goshiki’s arm and shoved him in the closet with him following after. Semi climbed up the second bunk and laid next to the manager, putting a finger on his lips and urging her to stay silent. Taichi and Yamagata squeezed themselves under the bed and Tendou swiftly climbed up the top bunk and laid next to the manager and Semi. It was a tight fit. 

*******

Ushijima braced himself until he heard a sharp knock at the door. He opened it revealing Hirotoka-san, the third year boys RA. He had a thick scowl on his face and his striped boxer shorts were in full view. 

“Ushijima-san, is everything alright here?” He said calmly but his voice was laced frustration. 

“I apologize Hirotaka, I had a very bad dream.” Ushijima replied bluntly. 

Hirotaka looked at him suspiciously and complied. He knew Ushijima wasn’t likely to lie but he also didn’t know he could scream that high. Although Ushijima complied, Hirotaka still suggested to inspect the room. He turned the light on and looked around. Nothing seems out of place until he looked at the top bunk. Huh, Tendou must be a heavy sleeper. 

*******

The red head made slight snoring noises as the RA passed by. Tendou had his back turned as he faced Manager-chan’s face full of terror. She will definitely get caught. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my g—

Semi grabbed her hand and squeezed it. It was a little clammy but he’d do anything to calm her down. The manager looked at Semi with doe eyes and a sudden realization that she was in between two males on top of a bunk ned right now. Oh. My. God. 

This was a bad time to wear granny panties, huh?

******

Semi had his back against the wall and the manager squeezed closer against him as the RA stepped into the room. He pointedly looked up as a blush started to form on his cheeks. He could feel her heartbeat and her breathing became more labored. With fear of being caught, he held her hand and looked away as his cheeks reddened. 

Tendou saw the two’s fingers interlocked and wanted to join in. ‘That’s not fair! I wanna hold manager-chan’s hand too!’ He moved closer to the girl’s small frame his arm touching her back. 

She felt something hard behind her. 

Wait, was it what she thought it was? 

She slightly moved away from Semi’s chest and moved closer to Tendou. 

Is it? 

She was curious, her heart beating faster than before. 

Could this be?! A bone—

Tendou moved his arm and wrapped it around her waist. 

Oh. O. H. 

She internally cursed her perverted mind. Tendou hugged her from behind, sporting a sleepy grin. Semi too, was getting a little comfortable in his position. She looked at both of them as their eyelids began to droop. She internally cursed her mind again for not bringing her phone with her. Two sleeping boys on either side of her? This picture could’ve been priceless. 

Beside’s of dreaming about taking pictures of their sleeping faces, she ogled at Semi’s bare chest. Semi was shirtless and was wearing sweatpants. This boy definitely had grade A, prime time pecs. She scooted her head closer and sniffed him. He smelled like aftershave and peppermint. She smiled devilishly and let go of his hand. She put a finger on his chest and traced it down to his defined obliques. He moaned in response. 

Oh. My. God. 

His face contorted then relaxed. His breathing became more regular once again and she repeated it, tracing his muscles as he slept. 

Is this wrong? Probably.

She turned her head towards Tendou and he was slightly snoring for real this time. He wore a long sleeved shirt and boxers. She raised her head up a little to get a view of his thighs. 

My. Oh. My. 

They were glorious, sculpted hams indeed. His arm was still wrapped around her waist and his feet was almost hanging off the bed. She forgot how long he actually is. Tendou’s sleeping face was less menacing then he was awake. He looked like a little baby! His red hair wasn’t gelled up like normal and his bangs almost covered his eyes. Tendou’s sharp features seemed to be softer while he was asleep. His face was mere inches from her and she could feel his breath against her neck. She took her finger and traced his jawline, from his ear all the way to his chin. He smiled slightly and lifted his hand to scratch the part she touched. 

Crap! Was he awake? 

He shifted in his sleep scooting closer to the girl and wrapped a leg around her. 

Great a human body pillow. 

Obviously, this was great for her. She finally had full view of his muscular thighs. They were amazing. His muscles were so prominent, he didn’t even have to flex for them to show. The girl was drooling. This conundrum that was first so horrifying turned into a dream come true. She got more than what she bargained for. Her eyes felt heavy as warmth engulfed her. Good thing it was winter since these boys emitted so much body heat. She took both Semi’s and Tendou’s hands and held it, drifting off into sleep. 

******

Hirotaka was too lazy to check every nook and cranny in Ushijima’s room. He grumpily told him to visit the disciplinary room after school and told him to go to bed. The door closed and Ushijima sighed in relief. The closet door opened revealing Goshiki and Shirabu. Both looked bewildered but thankful that they didn’t get caught. Yamagata and Taichi crawled from under the bed and grumbled that they were going back to their room. It was a long night for them anyways. 

When the boys emptied out of the captain’s room, Ushijima sat on his bed and sighed. He then remembered shoving the manager up the top bunk. He stood up and saw that Tendou’s blankets were drawn up past his face, his red hair peeking out from under. 

Ushijima pulled the blankets away and revealed a sleeping trio. The manager slept soundly holding hands with both boys. Her head rested on Semi’s chest and Tendou’s arms and legs wrapped around her. Ushijima felt a sharp jab of emotion stemming from his gut. It was something unknown to him but it still didn’t feel good. He wished that he was the one holding her. Though it pained him, he didn’t want to wake her. Her sleeping face was angelic and she looked so peaceful. He put the blankets on the three of them and reluctantly went to bed. 

******

She woke up staring at an unknown ceiling. Memories from the night before rushed in before could think. Semi and Tendou were still fast asleep. She slowly sat up, careful not to wake either of them. The alarm clock on the desk read 6:45 AM. She had an hour before class starts. She climbed down the bunk bed slowly and steadily, reaching the floor without a sound. 

She stood up, stretching her arms until she made eye contact with the captain’s sharp gaze. She gasped and took a step back. 

Why was he up this early? 

Oh right, morning run. Her eyes drifted to his bare chest as his hand clutched his shirt. He was in boxers. She blinked, bowed in front of him, whispering an apology and headed out the door. As much as she wanted to ogle at him, people were also waking up and the last thing she wanted was for her to get caught walking out of the boys dorm. She ran like the wind to her room. Breathing heavily, she shut the door behind her and banged her head repeatedly against the wall. Sighing helplessly, she got ready for school. 

She just decided to act like nothing happened. Her hand gripped the doorknob and swing it open. Ushijima stood in front of her door about to knock. 

“Lastname, I want to walk to class with you today.” 

Oh. no. Is this about last night? She wanted to think of every excuse in the book but she can’t think of one. 

She nodded and closed the door behind her. They walked in silence until Ushijima stopped and faced her. 

“I’m sorry about last night, we were playing a game. We didn’t mean to scare you.” He said. 

Huh? Why was he apologizing?

She stood there dumbfounded and just nodded. 

“I know Reon probably texted you to tell us to get some rest.” he continued. 

She looked at her phone and saw two text messages from Reon. 

2:03 AM  
Manager-san, The boys are having a sleepover if you’re awake can you tell them to get some rest?

2:05 AM  
If this text woke you up, I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE!!!

She had an astonishing look on her face. Was god on her side yet again?! Ushijima studied her and a stunned look masked over her face. It changed as quick as lightning transitioning into a small smile. 

“I’ll do anything for this team.” She said confidently. 

He felt relief knowing that she wasn’t as bothered as she should be. Ushijima felt butterflies in his stomach as they both walked to class side by side. 

******

Tendou’s arms wrapped around a firm body. 

‘Hmm? What happened to the soft squishy pillow?’ 

He moved closer to the warm body and hugged it tighter, pulling it closer to him. 

“AGHHH, TENDOU WHAT THE FUCK.”

He opened his eyes and saw an angry Semi trying to pry him off. 

“Aww Semisemi-kun, don’t be so mean. We both know you liked it” Tendou said sleepily. 

Semi grunted and pushed Tendou off causing him to fall off the bunk bed. Like a cat landing on it’s feet, Tendou sprung upright. He gave Semi a playful smirk and got ready for school. 

He then remembered a certain manager touching Semi’s muscles, fingers tracing on each groove. 

Hehe, interesting indeed. 

The expression on her face was something he’d never seen before, it was an emotion she hadn’t shown the public. He then remembered her fingers tracing his jawline, from his chin to his ear. Her touch still lingered. He smirked inwardly and unconsciously touched his jaw. 

What an interesting girl indeed.


End file.
